Operation: ANCESTOR
Ancient Netherworld Creator Escapes Stronghold Treehouses Over Ruled Operation: ANCESTOR, also known as the Malladus Arc, is the second story in Gamewizard2008's series, the second of the Benders' Dawn Saga, and the sequel to his famous Operation: GALACSIA. But while it may be the sequel, ANCESTOR's qualities did not match those of GALACSIA, for it was not as adventurous, there wasn't as many crossovers, the bosses weren't as good, etc. However, it did get better around the end, and the story introduced one of the more better characters to Gamewizard's series, Violet McCleary. Operation: ANCESTOR was published on May 31, 2011, and was completed on June 13, 2011. Summary Since getting back to Earth, Numbuh 1 has been living in peace with his friends. But the peace is short-lived when Underworld demons begin to conquer the world, led by the Demon King, who is Nigel's great grandfather, Malladus Uno. The seal on Malladus broke when the Sacred Trees, or the Treehouses, around the world lost their power. Nigel and his friends then had to go around the world and free the Treehouses from Malladus' control. But while they succeeded, Malladus was awakened anyway, and the Nightmare King informed the main group that they must journey to the Spirit World and retrieve a Sacred Light to empower the Grim Reaper's scythe with. After retrieving said power, Nigel wielded the scythe and defeated his great grandfather, despite how much Malladus tried to talk him into betraying his mortal friends. Reception Reviews for Operation: ANCESTOR were mixed. Compared to Operation: GALACSIA, people believed ANCESTOR to be a faulty sequel. They were disappointed with the lack of crossovers, being limited to mostly Zelda and Power Rangers, and while the storyline was good, it wasn't as thrilling as that of GALACSIA's. Reviewers also noted how a few of the characters, returning from GALACSIA, seemed "out of nowhere" and "unneeded". The bosses were also criticized for not having the neat puzzles or gimmicks as GALACSIA's did. Just as well, most of the bosses were criticized for only being Power Ranger villains, and weren't very much changed-up. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *Obviously, action stages are included between Point A to Point B, instead of ending the chapter at one, beginning the next at the other. *Instead of the Nighloks being the bosses, they are only minor antagonists, and they order the bigger bosses. *In Chapter 2, during the park battle, instead of Ant Berry terrorizing the park, it was Phineas and Herculi, the two muscular Moblin that would've appeared later. *Octoroo never directly mentions that Eva is Kyogre's daughter, nor does he mention that he works for Davy Jones, until later on. *Tak, Dib, Marine, and Luvbi do not appear in the story at all. During the Sector W level, Harvey is already freed, and joins the team as they arrive, instead of Luvbi helping them. *Monty Uno and Agatha were removed from the scene during the Malladus backstory. *Nigel learns his firebending in the middle of the Sector V Treehouse level, instead of during the would-be boss. *Same goes for Fanny in the Arctic Prison level. Game Over Scenes "The demons rule this day!" - Chancellor Cole 1. "Nyee hee hee!" - Cole 2. "Siiigh... simple kids. Things go in one ear and out the other." - Cole 3. "Heeere kitty-kitty..." - Cole 4; Violet death. "What's WRONG, Grandson? Your mortal body too weak to comprehend your power?" - Grandfather 1. "Your reign is through, Young Prince. And so is the Kids Next Door." - Grandfather 2. "It's off to the Sanzu with you, Boy!" - Grandfather 3. "Feeble-minded mortals. I'm hardly surprised." *smirks* - Malladus 1. "'The Blood of the Demon is strong. But only if it's pure..." - Malladus 2. "The apple never rots far from the tree. But it SEEMS you've rolled too far." - Malladus 3. Abilities Nigel Uno While Nigel starts off with basic combat techniques and weaponry, he soon acquires firebending abilities. He gets a variety of firebending skills over time, used for simple puzzles like lighting torches or burning weak material. Rachel McKenzie Rachel focuses solely on combat using her Yield Staff. She can run and jab her staff against the ground to fling her across long jumps. Fanny Fulbright Fanny also gains firebending abilities. Her fire is actually hotter, and can melt stronger materials like ice. It's also used for other certain puzzles. Harvey McKenzie Harvey has a butterfly glider, which he got from Luvbi, he can use to fly a short time. Virginia Sims Virginia discovers her shadowbending and Spankulot abilities. For combat, she can send spanking hands to attack enemies, or hit certain switches. She can also become a shadow and move under bars or slither along walls for a short time. Eva Roberts Eva Roberts has a shrink ray she got from Kade. When she finds a battery, she can power it and shrinkify herself to enter small areas. Patton Drilovsky Patton is the powerhouse; he can lift and throw heavier items. Violet McCleary Violet can run very fast and throw shuriken bombs to break cracked walls. Locations *'Sector V Treehouse' *'Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium' *KND Moonbase *'Sector W Treehouse' *'Sector K Treehouse' *'Sector L Treehouse' *'KND Arctic Prison' *'Mt. Malladus' *'RAMON's Lair (Saturn)' *'Delightful Mansion' *'The Underworld' *Castle Hell *The Spirit World *Spear Pillar Trivia Operation: ANCESTOR was completed on Numbuh 6.13's 12th birthday. Category:Stories Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Category:Character Intros